Another world's adventure
by Shadow Flame Master
Summary: A young trio goes for a ride


Yuuta was a young but muscular man, standing just over 5'10". Always wearing his favorite clothing combination of a red T-shirt with black flames across it, plain black jeans, and his hair a mess. He was talking to his friends one whom was male and the other female. His male friend stood a about 5 inches above him making him 6'3, he was broad and muscular like a stereotypical bodybuilder except he was sane enough to actually stop before he couldn't wipe his own ass. For some reason he always wore suits, like today he wore a red undershirt, black baliser, red velvet tie, with black pants and black shiny shoes. He also had a messy black bedhead. His name was Terra.

The female friend that was part of the trio, who was also the shortest, stood at 5'7". She wore a stereotypical Japanese school uniform, with a skirt that had huge red squares and small white lines. Her blazer dark blue with gold button, a white shirt underneath. Her hair was black with a small antenna-like strand of hair sticking out, and a small white eye-patch covering her right eye. Their surroundings consisted of what seemed to be a waiting room, it was bland and boring like any normal waiting room, white walls, white tile. They all sat on a three seat sofa talking, in Yutta's hand seemed to be a 3Ds Xl, also notable in the hand of our gentle giant Terra. Rikka had one also tucked under her where she sat. they were all generic colors of red, blue and black. Within the game slot of all three, they had the same game of Pokémon Omega Ruby or Alpha Sapphire. This being the main game of which the trio played, they had full party of level 100s with Max IV/EVs, and prepared for any battle that would come their way. Terra turned to Yuta and spoke in his normal deep smooth voice, that didn't seems to fit his caucasian ethnicity.

"Hey, Yutta, you think we'll beat the tournament, or do you think our undefeated streak will end with that new team, what was their name, "Our Friendship is Magical"?

Yuuta looked up from his 3DS XL, straight at Terra only to simply reply with

"The day another team defeats us is the day I trade off my Giratina to a lucky person." Rikka nodded agreeing with him, Terra nods.

"I know, but just making sure, seeing as they specialize in all Fairy Types like our Rikka here, just needed to make sure you brought your A-game"

Yuuta knew that Terra had a point and decided to take that moment to change his team composition around to what he classified as his "S-rank team" which consisted of his most powerful Pokemon. Terra flipped his own Ds open checking over his Team again for who knows how many times before nodding and switching items around to make sure he was prepared, Rikka seemed to be humming a random route themes, fully confident in her team.

Checking the time on his watch, Yuuta stood up. It was time for the contestants to enter the room and prepare for the league ahead of them. Each plugging their Ds's into the machine nintendo had placed fro then to do so, the other team-not surprising- consisted of middle school females. The announcement coming on saying it was a triple battle with each player picking only 2 of their team.

Yuuta instantly locked his two in, and waited. He chose his favorite, Giratina, and its usual duo partner, Dragonite. Terra locking his in second out of the six, were his Dynamic Duo of, His Ninetails-Kurama, and his Milotic- Mizu. Rikka, picking here Wigglytuff, and Gardevior. The teams locked in their teams and the battle muc played in the arena where the fans cheered for their chosen team.

Dragonite, Kurama and Wigglytuff flew out of their pokeballs on their side, and awaited for the enemy Pokemon and instructions. The enemies first Team was entirely of Clefables. Each member entered their attacks hoping their speed would be larger than the others. Dragonite being the fastest starts off with a thunder punch on the middle Clefable, taking a quarter of it's health and paralysing it. Kurama going next hits the right Clefable with Flamethrower, taking up almost half it's health due to a critical and burning it. The Middle Clefable was going to go but paralysis stopped it, the left Clefable went next Blizzard on Dragonite hitting it with a super effective move downing it hp bar to red. Wigglytuff went next hitting the Clefable in the middle with Hyper Voice finishing it off forcing the middle player to send out Florges. The right Clefable used Sing on Dragonite, before the turn ended and the burn made it faint. The trainer sent out her Granbull.

Dragonite had be lowered to a hit left but had low chance of waking up, so Yuuta used this turn to change out to Giratina. Terra had Kurama hit the Granbull with Overheat, knocking it out in one hit, but harshly lowering its . the Florges Used Moonblast on Giratina, forgetting it was also a ghost type and in orgin form, the attack did moderate to low damage. Wigglytuff used sing on the Clefable on the right disabling it for now. Yutta had Giratina use Shadow force on Florges,Terra using this turn to switch to Milotic, The Florges using Flower Shield in preparation, the Clefable apparently knowing sleep talk used Metronome… only to use splash. Shadow force hitting it's mark with a critical Florges even with the raised defence goes out leaving Clefable by it's lonesome. Terra having used Hydro Pump knocking out the Clefable due to his Mizu's high . Sending out a surprisingly not Fairy type Beartic to the field, the girl wait the next turn, Rikka, had switched from Wigglytuff to her Gardevior. The final turn of the match, Giratina uses Dragon Claw, knocking the Hp bar down by a quarter, Mizu uses Aqua Tail Hitting it leaving it in the red before, the Beartic used Hammer arm on Mizu, dropping her health to about the yellow. Finally, for some reason Mega Evolved her Gardevoir had it use Focus Blast finishing of the Beartic with ease


End file.
